


Un leve desliz

by SSMinos



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: basado en Era de Apocalipsis comic verse





	Un leve desliz

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue luego de leer Era de Apocalipsis, obviamente del comic.
> 
> Lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo guardado y como estuve checando mi carpeta de escritos me la tope, le hice una releída y no pude evitar reírme de lo extraña que era, así que le hice una corrección de ortografía, aunque advierto que esta un poco "fuera de caracter" pero es una ligera comedia, es divertida aun asi. 
> 
> Aunque claro! Wanda sigue viva, es una parodia ya que.
> 
> Recordando las historias de antes, de Claremont y Peter David y luego las actuales... lo siento, no me lo trago aun con este evento 2015 pá adelante.  
> Odio el retcon, abiertamente lo digo, es una potencial basura.

 

 

Y luego, un día en particularmente normal, sí es que se podría alguna vez serlo… ocurrió lo inesperado.

Erik se encontraba callado, sabiendo que era el centro de atención de sus tres hijos.

La mirada de Wanda era incierta.

Lorna era confusa.

Pietro estaba volviéndose loco, literalmente.

-¿¡cómo es posible!?-

Erik contrajo una mueca irritado por la situación.

Lorna pasaba la mirada entre la familia hasta detenerse en su padre, ella parpadeo, justo hasta ese momento acabada de asimilar la noticia tomándolo con más calma aunque esta no le fuera de su total agrado.

Y Erik aun permanecía en silencio.

Anna Marie le había confirmado la noticia de que iba a ser padre.

Y que ellos iban a tener un hermano menor.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-indignado Pietro-¡Rogue es una mocosa de la misma edad que Wanda y mía! ¡podría ser tu hija!-

-no me hables en ese tono muchacho-

-¡ahora te verán como pedófilo!-

La ira esporádica cruzo por la mirada de Erik y un ligero temblor de la estructura del recinto se presento aunque esto no intimido a ninguno de sus hijos.

-que te calles-

-Rogue se metió en su cama… ¡pero tiene veintiséis!-dijo Wanda en defensa aunque con su expresión neutral, aparentemente no miraba a nadie solo a un punto perdido-aunque considerando la edad de papá…-

-¡tienes un problema con el sexo!-

-Pietro cállate de una vez-sin elevar el tono pero profunda su voz-estoy igual de desorientado como ustedes, no me explico en qué momento paso-

-¡si, si lo sabes, te la sacudió y bien que lo tomaste!-

Un jarrón de metal fino salió volando con las intenciones de empamparse en la cara del primogénito pero Pietro lo esquivo moviéndose a otro punto del privado de su padre.

Y en presencia de sus hijas se lo tomaron con cierta vergüenza ajena por dichas palabras del velocista, el chillido Wanda como loca y roja de la cara y Lorna no sabía si aguardar las apariencias o soltar la risa teniendo tapada su boca con ambas manos.

Y por primera vez, en su vida, Erik sintió un poco de vergüenza.

Anna Marie tenía una terrible debilidad ante la presencia de Erik Lensherr, una joven mujer hermosa y atractiva, de encantadora personalidad, cualquier otro hombre no podía decir un “No” como respuesta al tener tal encanto en una posición muy sugestiva en la cama, en la propia habitación de Erik.

La situación era difícil para él y pese que sentía cierto afecto por aquella mujer entre lo sentimental y físico, sus hijos jamás lo aprobarían, eso era lo evidente.

-¡tú siempre me decías que usara condón! ¡y mira qué ironía!-

Wanda se escandalizo aun más llevándose las manos al rostro.

-hermana, de entre todos nosotros no eres la más santa-Lorna la miro de reojos-de hecho por cada hombre que se te cruza obtendría un dólar cada día-

Tanto padre e hija contemplaron a la joven de peculiar cabellera verde, la expresión de Wanda se encontraba inundada de la sorpresa y luego furica al segundo dirigió a su hermana menor-¡no soy una puta! ¡Y hablar de la sexualidad de nuestro padre así sin pudor, es indecoroso!-

Erik se sentía abrumado con “ese tema” en ese día, era demasiado para él y con sus hijos era sumamente peor de lo que nunca había imaginado.

 

 


End file.
